Squint
: "I am a pirate. I don't judge but there's a whole world out there to pillage and plunder!" : ―Squint's pride of being a pirate. Squint is Gutt's sidekick and the secondary antagonist of Ice Age: Continental Drift. Biography A crass and violent rabbit, Squint lived under the command of Gutt, an ape that had taken to living on the oceans, and carried out all his captain's orders with gusto, chiefly those that were of a violent nature. Early Life Squint was rescued from an unknown fate by the piratical seafaring ape known as Gutt, who enlisted the rabbit into his crew aboard a great iceberg that Gutt fashioned into a ship. In his service, Squint enjoyed seeking out fights as much as possible, making use of weapons fashioned from dried sea creatures and fish bones. New Crew : "Hit the mammoth, win a prize! " : ―Squint attacking Manny. One day, while the iceberg ship was at sea, Squint watched with the others in the crew as Gutt lifted an animal out of the ocean waters: the ape had shot an arrow fashioned from a fish skull into the waters and pulled out a saber-toothed squirrel named Scrat, who had been partially swallowed by a fish, with some seaweed atop his head and a scallop at his chest. This squirrel was welcomed aboard the ship by Gutt, much to the crew's amusement. Soon after, the ship carried out further into open waters and managed to catch a floating slab of ice with four mammals on it: a mammoth, a saber-tooth tiger and two sloths. Squint was quick to desire an attack on them as he watched from the ship's side, but Shira, the ship's first mate, shoved him aside, stating instead that they must wait for the captain's orders. Following Shira's separation and return to the crew, Captain Gutt elected Squint as "First Mate" and the rabid rabbit took full control of his new role. When what looked to be Manny appeared on a hill, Squint attacked, only to discover it was a decoy. Switchback Cove : "Who's the Easter bunny now?!" : ―Squint attacks the fake Manny. Following Shira's separation and return to the crew, Captain Gutt elected Squint as "First Mate" and the rabid rabbit took full control of his new role. When what looked to be Manny appeared on a hill, Squint attacked, only to discover it was a decoy. Final Battle During the final confrontation between Gutt's crew and the Sub-Zero Heroes, Ellie stomped on Squint until he was very flat. Comedian Aziz Ansari voiced Squint in this film. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) : "Last time we met, you beat, outsmarted and humiliated me! So the way I see it, you owe me a new ship!" : ―Squint demands Manny a ship.src In Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade, Squint wants revenge on Manny and his herd. He reunites with his unseen mother and lazy slacking brother Clint. He decides to hide all the eggs from Sid's new egg business and have the herd build him a ship otherwise he would smash them to pieces. After injuring himself in one of Crash and Eddie's pranks, he attempts to sail out on a basket belonging to Scrat, but it sinks. It is unknown what happened to Squint after that but he probably went home, with yet another failure. : "The ship! It's useless!" : ―Squint trying to sail away in a basket as a ship but unfortunately it sinks. Aziz Ansari doesn't return to reprise his voice as Squint. Instead, he was voiced by Seth Green. Personality and Traits : "Oh, your little bunny nose wiggles in the cutest way when you're mad!" : ―Shira taunting Squint in battle.src Squint, as a rabbit, was small with large floppy ears, one of which he wore an earring made of a seashell on; Squint's ears, when alarmed or annoyed, would stand on end and his nose would twitch. Grey furred with a white underbelly, Squint wore a long leaf draped around his midriff, and sported uneven teeth, notably a pair of large buckteeth. Loud and funny, Squint annoyed even his own crew mates with sarcastic remarks, but was bursting with energy and a will to attack any dissidents, coupled with a great skill with bone knives. Squint was capable of fast, violent acts of aggression and, despite his skill in fighting, detested being called a "bunny" or "cute". Quotes In Ice Age: Continental Drift * Hit the mammoth, win a prize! * Get ready to slice and dice boys! * Who's the Easter bunny now?! In Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade * Last time we met, you beat, outsmarted and humiliated me! So the way I see it, you owe me a new ship! Trivia * In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Squint was voiced by Parks and Recreation and 30 Minutes or Less actor/comedian Aziz Ansari. In Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade, Family Guy actor Seth Green replaced Ansari as the voice of Squint. * He is the "Crash and Eddie" of his group. * He is missing some teeth on his lower jaw and one of the few members of the crew that feeds on plants. * He seem to suffer some issues of rabbit jokes like being called " Easter Bunny" by Manny, going in a twitching state. Only Flynn is surprised to see him like this, the others have seen this before. * Second smallest of the pirates, the smallest is Silas the blue-footed booby. * He hates being called "cute" or "cuddly". * Like a rabbit, he is the energetic one of the crew. * Squint and Sid are the punching bag of their group, Gutt likes to throw him and Manny hits Sid for being or saying something stupid. * Squint had a rivalry with Shira even before she betrays the crew, as he is seen smiling smugly when Gutt insults Shira for not killing Manny and the herd. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Crazy characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Grumpy characters Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters